Alien Zamu
'Alien Zamu '(ザム星人, Zamu Seijin)is Seijin that appeared in Ultraman Neos, episode 2. This alien is really a homage to the more famous Alien Baltan. Subtitle: Cerebral Spirit Alien (脳魂宇宙人, Tamashī Uchūbito) Ultraman Neos Powers/Weapons: *Optic Blast: From its one, large, red eye, Alien Zamu can fire a powerful energy beam. *Shockwave Fist: By slaming its claw into the ground, Alien Zamu can create a shockwave in the direction of its oppoenet. *Teleportation: Alien Zamu can teleport anywhere, even underground, it seems they can only do this in structures of their own making suggesting it is technological rather biology. *Growth: Through Dark Matter Mutation, an Alien Zamu was able to grow to the size of a giant, however he lost his reasoning in the process and went beserk *Tower: Alien Zamu could build a tower to syphon dark matter energy over night. This tower can also manipulate clouds to become different colors. *Webbing: Alien Zamu can use webs to put humans into cocoons. How it is done is unknown. *Lightning Bolts: Alien Zamu can fire green lightning bolts from it hand, it can also do this in human form. *Human Disguse: Alien Zamu can diguise itself as a human. *Energy Give: Alien Zamu can give its energy to another being, to revive them. Unfortunatly, if he uses it too much Zamu will disipate into a wisp of energy. First generation The Zamu, victims of the substance called Dark Matter, which creates monsters, fled to Earth. Seeking to evolve to combat the influence of Dark Matter on their world, the Zamu sent one of their towers into the city of Tokyo. Investigating it several members of HEART went in the explore. When the members didn't return Genki went after them only to find two Zamu and a girl in white to tell him to go along with them. Meeting the Zamu Leader, Genki learned of their plan to experiment on themselves to find a way to combat the Dark Matter influence on their world. Knowing that Genki hosted Ultraman Neos, the Zamu leader asked that he promised to destroy him if the experment sent him beserk, in exchange the Zamu allowed him to leave with his unconscious friends. However the experiment failed and the leader Zamu increased into the size of a giant, rampaging in blind rage, he used his optic blasts to devastate the city around him. When Genki was hit the girl in white revealed to be herself to Ultraseven 21's human form and told him to turn into Neos after he experienced a flash back of him being saved by Neos, Seven 21, and Ultraman Zoffy and that he became the host of Neos. The hero and the invader clashed with Neos having the advantage. Before Neos could finish off Zamu with the Magnium Beam he teleported underground and grabbed the hero by his ankles. After Neos escaped his grip Zamu began to gain the upper hand until HEART arrived and distracted him long enough for the hero to jump into the air and use the Magnium Beam. After about ten seconds of his body violently erupting in sparks Zamu exploded. The remaining Zamu fled Earth in their ship, while being pursued by HEART, but the earthlings were stopped at the behest of Neos. 2nd generation After their defeat the second in command of the Zamu species was obsessed with vengeance and tried to destroy the Earth by of infiltrating HEART and destroying them. While HEART was escorting an important scientist on Dark Matter, when a mysterious saucer followed them and began to attack. However, the two HEART Winners showed up just in time and chased the saucer away. After the scientist turned out to be Alien Zamu in disguise and took the Estreiler to prevent Genki from turning into Ultraman Neos, it summoned their weapon Zamu Revenger, the saucer spotted earlier. It revealed itself and turned into it's true form, a giant robot. Ultraseven 21 came to the scene, scolding the Zamu and explaining that Neos only followed the direction of their Leader, but the Zamu native was to obsessed with revenge to listen to reason . Seven 21 fought Zamu as the Estreilar flew from her possession to be used once again by Genki. Seven 21 managed to restrain Zamu only for her to break free and reveal that a command braclet given to a the Scientist's friend, the UN liason to HEART, was the only way to stop Zamu Revenger. With that she killed her self via self vaporization. Neos worked to slow down the Zamu machine, but was getting trounced, and saved only when Seven 21 destroyed the control bracelet allowing him to destroy the machine. 3rd generation Shortly after the destruction of Giga Dread the golden space creature known as Gurale appeared. HEART moved out to meet it and saw it destroy a giant Zamu and a Zamu ship before leaving. Searching for clues, they rescued a boy from an alien probe taking him back to their base. Soon after Gurale returned and landed right outside of the HEART base. At first it seemed to be assaulting them when it was really after Alien Zamu. The man they had found was actually an Alien Zamu that held a container holding a billion samples of their DNA so they could have a chance at survival against, Menschheit. A sentient creation of Dark Matter energy who had conquered their planet and forced them to Earth. Now he wished to kill them of for no reason other than pride. Menschheit had contacted HEART by taking over the electronic equippment and told them to extradite the Alien Zamu or he would release Gurale on them. With Gurale arriving to their base the Self Defense Force wanted to bring the disguised alien to Menschheit, but HEART managed to lead him to safety. After Ultraman Neos went into comatose state after he defeted Gurale, he reverted back into Genki and was taken to a small hut. While Genki was on life support, Alien Zamu gave some of his energy to help him heal. The next day, soldiers from CIB, HEART's superior agency, sent soldiers to the hut where Genki and Alien Zamu were hidding, but after being persuaded by the members of HEART, they left the area. Menschheit appeared shortly, after failing to bully the HEART team he grew to his true form and was about to attack the Alien Zamu and HEART when Ultraseven 21 arrived. However as he soon trounced and the appearance of Neos did little to change the outcome of the battle, Alien Zamu gave the container to a HEART memberand used all of his energy to restore the energy of the heroes, turning him into a wisp of purple energy. The two Ultras avenged his race by slaying the Dark Matter demon. At the end HEART vows they will use their power to resurrect the Alien Zamu race one day. Trivia *In the Pilot Episode of Ultraman Neos, he was potrayed as an evil alien. However in the Direct-to-DVD Series, the Zamu was potrayed as a tragic beings who took revenge to humans. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Neos Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Villains